Love at First Sign
by zfrine
Summary: Marco Bodt, mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekaligus asisten Profesor Ackerman yang galak, belajar bahasa isyarat hanya agar tidak ada lagi lembaran kertas di antara dirinya dan Jean Kirschtein. MarcoJean. Alternate Universe. mute!Jean
**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Alternate Universe. OOC. MarcoJean. mute!Jean**

* * *

Pertama kali Marco menyadari kehadirannya adalah saat menggantikan Profesor Ackerman mengajar mata kuliah Kalkulus lanjut pada pagi hari di musim gugur yang dingin dan kelabu. Dosen pendek itu menderita batuk parah yang membuat suaranya terdengar seperti panggilan kawin paus, dan dengan enggan menyuruh Marco menggantikannya.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir mendampingi Profesor Ackerman sebagai _teaching assistant,_ Marco belum pernah mendapati ada mahasiswa yang terlambat masuk kelas. Bukan karena mereka tidak pernah terlambat atau begitu bersemangat menerima materi, tapi karena siapa pun yang tahu dirinya akan terlambat lebih memilih untuk tidak hadir sekalian. Profesor Ackerman memang terkenal sebagai dosen tergalak seantero Universitas Trost. Marco sendiri masih tidak percaya telah mengajukan diri menjadi asistennya. Tapi dosen lain sudah punya asisten masing-masing, dan ia perlu uang tambahan untuk menyelesaikan penelitian. Lagipula ia hebat dalam Kalkulus, dan tidak pernah punya masalah serius dengan Profesor Ackerman.

Pagi itu kuliah telah berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Marco hanya mengulas sedikit materi minggu lalu, kemudian menyuruh anak-anak tingkat dua mengerjakan soal dari diktat seperti yang diperintahkan Profesor Ackerman. Dia sedang mengamati silabus mata kuliah saat pintu dibuka dan seorang pemuda dengan potongan _undercut_ berwarna pirang abu masuk dengan santai seperti tanpa dosa. Tapi sikapnya segera berubah saat melihat kelas hampir terisi penuh dan ada Marco yang duduk di kursi dosen. Ia melihat jam tangannya dengan kening berkerut, melihat jam dinding di depan kelas, melihat jam tangannya lagi, dan ekspresinya berubah panik. Sepasang mata cokelat madunya membulat.

Marco tidak yakin pemuda itu berpura-pura, karena ekspresinya begitu meyakinkan. Kecuali dia ikut kelas teater, tapi dia tidak mau berburuk sangka. Sebelum si rambut aneh itu minta maaf dan beralasan apa yang membuatnya terlambat, Marco lebih dulu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Duduklah."

Dia tidak galak seperti Profesor Ackerman. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, dan ia tahu Kalkulus lanjut bukan materi yang mudah.

Marco langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada silabus. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, bukan karena bingung membaca silabus, tapi karena ia yakin sekali tidak mendengar pemuda terlambat itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Marco mengangkat kepala dan melihatnya sudah duduk di deret belakang, mengeluarkan diktat dan mulai mengerjakan soal seperti petunjuk di papan tulis.

Dia tahu anak muda sekarang semakin kurang ajar, tapi setidaknya si _undercut_ itu bisa berterima kasih telah diizinkan ikut kuliah. Seandainya Profesor Ackerman yang duduk di depan kelas, dia pasti sudah diminta menutup pintu dari luar, setelah mendapatkan serangkaian ceramah bernada tajam dan menghina.

Marco hanya mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan suasana kelas tidak berubah, tetap sunyi seperti di pemakaman. Ia menutup silabus mata kuliah dan melepas kacamatanya sebentar untuk memijit pangkal hidung. Kelas Kalkulus lanjut selalu hening, tapi bukan karena mereka semua telah mengerti dan mengerjakan soal tanpa masalah. Ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi putus asa sebagian besar adik kelasnya.

Marco baru akan bangkit untuk pergi berkeliling, tapi ia ingat belum memperbarui daftar hadir. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan berdehem pelan, menarik perhatian mahasiswa yang duduk di deretan depan.

"Err, kau yang terlambat tadi, siapa namamu?" Ia mengambil pensil dan bersiap membuka daftar hadir.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala dan membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan tangan kanannya terangkat, menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Marco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia dibuat terkesima oleh jari-jari panjangnya yang bergerak dengan anggun. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh si _undercut_ itu.

"Maaf? Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya dengan alis mengernyit.

Saat itu perhatian anak-anak lain telah tertuju pada pemuda tersebut. Ia tampak sedikit bingung, sekilas melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Marco masih belum yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian pemuda itu menulis sesuatu di balik diktatnya, dan mengangkatnya.

 _JEAN KIRSCHTEIN_

Terdengar bisik-bisik dengan suara rendah. Suasana kelas tidak setenang sebelumnya.

Marco mengerjapkan mata. Bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa tidak mendengar ucapan terima kasih darinya. Mungkin Jean _memberi isyarat_ terima kasih, tapi ia tidak memperhatikan. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah telah berpikir buruk tentangnya.

"Ah… baiklah. Kau boleh duduk kembali."

Dengan alis mengernyit Marco membuka-buka daftar hadir mencari nama anak itu. Alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam saat tidak mendapati nama _Jean Kirschtein_ di urutan abjad J. Kemudian ia membalik halamannya lagi dan menemukan nama itu di urutan terbawah.

Anak baru.

Pantas Marco baru menyadari kehadirannya. Karena rambut dua warna seperti itu tidak mudah dilupakan begitu saja. Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada siswa lain yang mengenalnya. Mereka terlihat terkejut saat tahu Jean tidak bisa bicara. Tapi kelihatannya dia bukan tunarungu, kecuali ia memakai alat bantu dengar yang disisipkan di dalam saluran telinga sehingga tidak terlihat.

"Hei, jadi namamu Jean? Aku Armin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Marco memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Jean berbisik kepadanya, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Seketika itu muka Jean terlihat berseri. Tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan lincah. Kemudian dua mahasiswa itu terlibat dalam obrolan _diam._ Marco mengerutkan kening. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia berdehem, membuat Jean dan Armin menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka bersalah. Masing-masing kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Setelah suasana kelas kembali tenang, Marco bangkit dan berkeliling. Memberi arahan pada mahasiswanya untuk menyelesaikan soal dengan benar.

Dia lebih suka kelas Kalkulus lanjut dibanding kelas pengantar Kalkulus, semata-mata karena mata kuliah pengantar Kalkulus diberikan secara umum sehingga mau tak mau semua mahasiswa Trost harus mengambilnya. Banyak dari mereka yang berakhir mendapatkan nilai D tapi tidak bersedia mengulang karena terlalu memusingkan. Jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bernyali dan memenuhi syarat untuk ikut kelas Kalkulus lanjut.

Marco hanya perlu memberi sedikit petunjuk dan mereka mulai bergumam mengerti. Profesor Ackerman memang galak, tapi dia tidak pernah menelantarkan mahasiswanya begitu saja.

Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju kepada Jean, yang begitu serius memandangi diktat di hadapannya. Saking seriusnya, Marco membayangkan ada sinar laser yang keluar dari matanya dan melubangi kertas.

Ia mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Jean dan melirik pekerjaannya. Tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Sepertinya bahkan Jean sendiri tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jean."

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan kaget, seketika menutupi pekerjaannya.

Marco tersenyum. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Jean menggeleng pelan, ragu, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Marco menggumam, melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari waktunya tersisa lima menit lagi. Tidak akan cukup untuk membenarkan kesalahan Jean dari awal. Tapi ia yakin pemuda itu bukannya sama sekali tidak mengerti, buktinya ia tetap berusaha mengerjakannya. Mungkin saja kurikulum kuliahnya yang dulu agak berbeda dengan Trost. "Dengar. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantu mengajarimu. Jam berapa kau selesai kuliah hari ini?"

Dan ia butuh alasan untuk bertemu dengan si _undercut_ itu lagi.

Marco ingin melihat lagi bagaimana Jean menggerakkan jari dan tangannya saat memberi isyarat. Dia memang tidak mengerti, tapi melihat Jean melakukan bahasa isyarat membuatnya terpukau. Gerakannya begitu luwes seperti tarian. Dan sangat ekspresif. Penuh emosi mentah dan terlihat begitu bersemangat. _Seperti anak kecil_.

Jean mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap membuat isyarat, tapi menurunkannya lagi. Ia mengambil pensil dan menulis di balik diktatnya, di bawah tulisan besar namanya.

 _Aku tidak ada kuliah lagi sampai jam 1._

Marco tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Setelah ini kita pergi ke perpustakaan."

Dan ia kembali ke depan kelas untuk mengakhiri kegiatan pembelajaran.

* * *

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Jean tidaklah bodoh. Pemuda itu hanya tertinggal beberapa bab. Hanya dalam empat kali pertemuan singkat Jean berhasil mengejar ketertinggalannya tanpa halangan berarti. Bahkan ia siap mendahului teman-temannya.

Sementara Jean membuat banyak kemajuan, Marco merasa dirinya _stagnan_.

Empat kali sesi tutoring mereka dilakukan tepat setelah mata kuliah Kalkulus lanjut, sehingga Marco tidak punya alasan untuk meminta nomor pemuda itu, kalau-kalau ada perubahan tempat atau waktu. Lagipula Jean tidak pernah meminta nomornya, siapa tahu ada yang ingin pemuda itu tanyakan lebih lanjut. Dan yang paling mengusik Marco adalah Jean tidak pernah membuat isyarat kepadanya. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui tulisan.

Padahal Marco ingin melihat Jean _bicara_ dalam bahasa isyarat dengannya. Dengan gerakan tangan dan jemari lincah dan muka penuh ekspresi.

Jean yang berisyarat dan Jean yang menulis tampak seperti dua orang yang berbeda. Ekspresinya begitu datar saat menggoreskan granit pensil di atas kertas dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan dirinya saat memberi isyarat.

Tapi Marco tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat.

Dan hal itu yang membuatnya beberapa hari terakhir ini serius menonton video panduan ASL. Ia juga ingin membuat _kemajuan_. Karena Jean tidak mungkin belajar bicara dalam bahasanya, ia yang harus belajar bicara dalam bahasa Jean.

Belajar berbahasa isyarat.

Gerakannya begitu canggung dan kaku. Terbata dalam jeda karena lupa isyarat kata tertentu. Tapi Marco tidak ingat pernah begitu bersemangat melakukan sesuatu selain dalam bidang akademik. Dan ia mulai mempertanyakan alasannya. Apakah ia ingin melihat Jean begitu ekspresif berkomunikasi dengannya dalam bahasa isyarat, atau melihat Jean menghargai usahanya belajar bahasa isyarat.

Bahwa seorang Marco Bodt, mahasiswa teknik nuklir tingkat akhir sekaligus _teaching assistant_ Profesor Ackerman yang galak, belajar bahasa isyarat hanya agar tidak ada lagi lembaran kertas di antara mereka.

Marco tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kelihatannya dia telah terobsesi dengan Jean Kirschtein sehingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menyaksikan video ASL di YouTube, dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sendiri di depan layar laptop seperti orang aneh.

"Bodt, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ia tersentak kaget, secara refleks menutup layar laptopnya dengan gebrakan keras. "P-Profesor! Kau mengagetkanku…"

Levi yang barusan masuk membawa secangkir teh memicingkan matanya penuh curiga. "Ternyata kau sama tidak sopannya seperti mahasiswa lain, bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan, berani-beraninya menonton video porno di dalam kantorku?"

"Video por—AH! Tidak, Profesor, bukan begitu!" Dengan muka memerah Marco kembali menghidupkan layar laptopnya, lalu memutarnya agar menghadap Levi. "Lihat, aku tidak menonton video porno! Kau boleh memeriksa sendiri riwayat perambanku kalau tidak percaya…"

Padahal Marco mengatakannya hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Dia tidak menyangka Levi akan duduk di sofa di hadapannya dan mengambil alih laptopnya. Tapi bukan riwayat kunjungan situs porno yang ia takutkan, karena ia jarang membuka hal-hal _aneh_ semacam itu dan sudah lama tidak melakukannya (kalau pun iya, tentu saja dia akan memakai mode penyamaran agar tidak meninggalkan jejak).

Levi mengembalikan laptopnya. Sepasang matanya tetap memicing penuh curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengambil minor ilmu budaya. Dengan semua mata kuliah teknik yang memusingkan itu, apa kau masih kekurangan kredit semester?"

Yang ia takutkan adalah orang lain melihat ratusan daftar riwayat pencariannya tentang ASL, dan sadar bahwa alih-alih mencari referensi penelitian, ia malah menyibukkan diri belajar bahasa isyarat.

Marco tersenyum segan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan ia menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya. "Tidak, Profesor. Ini hanya— ada seorang anak tunawicara, dan aku ingin bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik dengannya."

"Tunawicara, ya?" Levi menggumam pelan. Menyesap tehnya dengan khidmat. "Apa dia jauh lebih penting dari penelitianmu? Sehingga lima hari terakhir kau menelantarkan skripsimu dan hanya belajar bahasa bisu itu?"

Muka Marco memerah. "Ah, i-itu… aku hanya—"

"Hm? Aku baru ingat. Bukankah ada anak tunawicara di kelasku? Siapa namanya… _Christa_? _Kirsta_? _Kristin_?"

"Kirschtein!" Marco langsung menyela.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan ekspresi Levi yang tidak sedatar biasanya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas dalam seringaian kecil.

" _Jean Pierre Kirschtein_."

Tentu saja Levi ingat namanya.

Dia pernah memarahi Jean karena berlarian di koridor, dan semakin murka karena pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa permisi saat beranjak pergi. Tapi Levi hanya berdehem saat Armin, yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka, menjelaskan bahwa Jean tidak bisa bicara. Saat itu Marco sedang sibuk mengoreksi di dalam, jadi ia tidak tahu pasti siapa yang menjadi sasaran amukan Levi hari itu.

"Aku tahu kau memberinya pelajaran tambahan. Katakan padaku, apa Kirschtein ini begitu bodoh, atau kau sangat menyukainya? Aku tidak peduli, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak macam-macam selama menjadi asistenku." Levi kembali menyesap tehnya. "Awas kalau sampai kau ketahuan memperbaiki nilai ujiannya nanti."

Marco tertawa kecil, sesuatu yang biasanya tidak berani ia lakukan di depan Profesor Ackerman. Tapi ia merasa suasana hati Levi sedang bagus hari ini. Atau mungkin ia terlalu lama memelototi layar laptop hingga matanya juling. Entahlah.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Profesor. Bahkan meminta nomornya pun aku tidak berani."

Pikirannya pasti telah kacau, sampai-sampai berani bicara _dari hati ke hati_ dengan Profesor Ackerman.

Pria itu mendengus dan beranjak bangkit dari sofa untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya di mejanya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingat punya asisten _pengecut_." Meninggalkan Marco termenung memandangi video yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

' _Boleh aku minta nomormu?'_

* * *

Profesor Ackerman tidak bisa mengajar karena harus menghadiri simposium di Stohess.

Semua materi telah selesai diajarkan, jadi Marco hanya diminta mengawasi mahasiswa tingkat dua mengerjakan soal-soal latihan. Seperti biasanya ia tidak tinggal diam dan duduk manis di kursi dosen, sibuk berkeliling dan memberi petunjuk pada mereka yang memerlukan bantuan.

Suasana kelas agak santai, tapi Marco memastikan mereka tetap mengerjakan tugas, bukan sekedar mengobrol tidak jelas. Dari sudut ruangan ia memperhatikan Jean dan Armin berkomunikasi. Senyumnya merekah, ia sedikit paham apa yang mereka _perbincangkan_. Bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kalkulus. Bukan tentang perkuliahan.

Dasar anak-anak nakal. Mereka pikir Marco sama sekali tidak mengerti.

 _Akan ada pesta setelah ujian_ ; hanya itu inti yang sempat ia tangkap dari jarak sejauh ini. Kemudian ia berdehem, berhasil menarik perhatian dua pemuda itu. Mereka memang tidak bersuara, tapi gerakan-gerakan tangannya bisa mengusik konsentrasi mahasiswa lainnya.

Entah ini hanya imajinasinya saja atau bukan, tapi muka Jean memerah saat berpandangan dengannya. Pemuda itu segera menundukkan kepala dan menyibukkan diri mengerjakan soal.

Marco menegakkan badannya, berjalan menuju tempat duduk Jean. Ia memperhatikan lembar kerjanya sebentar. Sejauh ini tidak ada kesalahan. Sempurna. Sesi tutoring mereka tidak sia-sia, dan sudah tidak perlu lagi. Minggu lalu Jean sudah berterima kasih kepadanya, dan Marco sudah menyampaikan dukungannya. S _emoga berhasil dalam ujian;_ ia menuliskannya di bawah coretan angka di halaman terakhir buku Jean.

Mereka tidak perlu bertemu lagi karena tidak ada materi Kalkulus untuk dibahas lebih lanjut.

Tapi apakah hanya sampai di situ saja pertemuan mereka? Hanya sebatas materi dalam silabus? Padahal jantung Marco berdegup lebih cepat saat mengajari Jean dari dekat. Padahal ia habiskan waktu berhari-hari melatih gerakan tangannya hingga percaya diri. Padahal ia masih ingin mereka duduk berdua di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi. Dan ia ingin menggenggam tangan itu tanpa melepasnya lagi.

Bolehkah ia menambahkan materi khusus dalam silabus agar punya alasan untuk bertemu Jean lagi?

Marco mengerjapkan mata tersadar dari lamunannya saat Jean menyenggolnya dengan pensil. Ia menoleh, tapi tidak bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat madu. Jean menundukkan kepalanya, dan Marco berani bersumpah ujung telinganya tampak merah.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada tulisan kecil di ujung halaman buku.

 _Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar setelah ini?_

Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Jean bukan Kalkulus, jadi Marco tidak perlu silabus untuk mengenalnya. Ia hanya perlu memberanikan diri dan bertanya. Kali ini harus ia akui Jean jauh lebih berani darinya. Tapi dia tidak boleh kalah begitu saja. Jean harus tahu siapa Marco Bodt yang sesungguhnya.

Marco mengeluarkan pena dari kantong kemejanya.

 _Tentu_ _:)_

* * *

Marco sengaja tidak langsung keluar. Masih duduk di meja dosen, menyibukkan diri membereskan catatan. Kelas ini kosong untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya, jadi ia tidak khawatir akan disela.

Satu per satu mahasiswanya keluar. Masing-masing bergegas menuju kelas selanjutnya. Kemudian hanya tertinggal Jean dan Armin. Lagi-lagi dua pemuda itu terlibat dalam _obrolan_ seru. Armin terlihat begitu bersemangat. Marco tersenyum geli saat menangkap apa yang mereka diskusikan.

' _Minta nomornya_. _Kau pasti bisa.'_

Ia kembali berpura-pura mengurusi catatan ketika Armin menyapanya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia dan Jean. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di kursinya, jauh di deret belakang, dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Marco menghela napas dan bangkit untuk menutup pintu. Aksinya barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Jean, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Pipinya tampak merona merah, kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Marco mencoba terlihat tenang dan menguasai keadaan, menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan duduk bersandar di meja dosen. Padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang dan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Apa ada materi yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Selama beberapa saat Jean tidak merespon. Tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Marco. Mungkin batas keberanian Jean hanya sampai di situ. Sekarang dia yang akan mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Jean."

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Jean, Marco bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Ia menarik kedua tangannya keluar dari dalam saku, menghirup napas, dan mulai membuat isyarat.

' _Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?'_

Marco tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat sepasang mata cokelat madu itu membulat, dan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Jean semakin terlihat jelas.

Ia sengaja melangkah begitu pelan. Memberi waktu kepada Jean untuk menenangkan diri, karena pemuda itu terlihat begitu terkejut seperti melihat mayat hidup.

' _Apa kau ingin mengajakku ke pesta setelah ujian selesai?'_

' _Memangnya berapa usiamu, aku yakin kau belum boleh minum alkohol.'_

Marco semakin dekat, dan Jean terlihat seperti bersiap-siap untuk melompat dari kursinya dan kabur jauh. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

' _Apa aku mengisyaratkan dengan benar?'_

' _Beberapa minggu ini aku belajar keras agar kau tidak perlu menulis di kertas.'_

Marco berhenti tak jauh dari kursi Jean. Menghela napas dan memberi isyarat lagi.

' _Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.'_

Jean masih memandanginya dengan sepasang mata yang membulat. Marco yakin ia melakukannya dengan benar, tapi bagaimana kalau Jean salah menafsirkan? Atau ia keliru membuat isyarat dan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Semua ini salah dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri, padahal ia belum pernah menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan orang lain. Harusnya ia sambil berbicara agar tidak terjadi salah paham di antara mereka.

' _Isyaratkan sesuatu.'_

' _Kumohon.'_

Jean menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terangkat, sedikit gemetar, dan mulai membuat isyarat dengan cepat. Tapi gerakannya tidak luwes seperti biasanya. Tampak tersentak.

' _Kau jahat.'_

' _Sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa isyarat? Jangan-jangan kau menipuku sejak awal kita bertemu.'_

' _Kau jahat.'_

Marco mengerutkan kening. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak ia mengerti, jadi ia mengusap punggung tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, mengarah ke belakang. _'Pelan-pelan.'_

Jean menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat sambil terus membuat isyarat.

' _Tidak mau. Kau menipuku. Kau harus mendapat balasan. Biar saja kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah membuatku malu. Apa kau senang mempermalukanku? Kau menertawakanku. Pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal kau tahu betul apa maksudku.'_

' _Kau jahat.'_

Jean terus membuat isyarat dengan cepat. Lama kelamaan gerakannya semakin halus, kembali seperti semula. Dan meski Marco tidak mengerti sebagian besar yang ia utarakan, ia tidak bisa mencegah senyumnya mengembang. Karena ia kembali menyaksikan rangkaian tarian tangan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Jean Kirschtein. Jari-jari panjang yang bergerak dengan cepat dan anggun. Dan penuh makna.

Tapi pemuda itu begitu kesal dan terus _mengomel_ dengan muka merah padam. Jika dia bisa bicara, Marco yakin telinganya sudah berdenging mendengarnya.

"Hei." Ia menangkap dua tangan Jean di udara, menghentikan racauan diamnya. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

Sepasang mata cokelat yang tampak basah itu mengerjap.

"Aku—" Dia membuat isyarat sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Jean. "Belajar. Bahasa isyarat. Untukmu."

Marco tahu gerakannya menjadi keliru karena dilakukan sambil menggenggam tangan Jean, tapi Jean tidak mungkin salah paham lagi karena ia mengatakannya keras-keras.

Ia memandangi Jean lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan dirimu, tapi selama beberapa minggu ini, kau membuat tugasku mendampingi Profesor Ackerman menjadi lebih menarik. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak memahami diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu kalau—"

Tanpa melepaskan tangan Jean, Marco menunjuk kepada dirinya, kemudian membuat tanda silang di depan dada, dan berakhir menunjuk Jean.

 _I love you._

Pemuda itu hanya diam memandanginya. Marco harus memukul dirinya dalam hati karena sempat berharap Jean akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Seakan-akan tiba-tiba saja Jean bisa bicara. Tapi kalau ia terus menahan tangannya, bagaimana Jean akan memberi isyarat membalas pernyataannya?

Sebelum Marco dapat melepaskan genggamannya, pemuda berambut pirang abu itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga bebas, memegang sisi-sisi kepala Marco, dan menciumnya penuh paksaan. Marco tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Jean, menariknya lebih dekat hingga tubuh mereka saling beradu.

Selama beberapa saat yang mereka lakukan hanya berpagutan seperti tidak ada hari esok. Tangan Marco bergerak naik turun mengusap-usap tubuh Jean yang ramping dan membuatnya gemetar. Pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya semakin erat pada leher Marco. Saat kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin mendesak, mereka berdua berpisah dengan enggan. Menempelkan dahi, dan seuntai saliva menghubungan keduanya.

Marco tertawa kecil. Menjilat bibirnya yang bengkak lalu mengecup kening Jean perlahan. Bergerak turun dan mendarat di ujung hidung, kemudian kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya. Kali ini ciuman lembut penuh perasaan mendalam.

Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kemajuannya akan sedrastis ini. Seharusnya mereka bertukar nomor ponsel terlebih dahulu, menyatakan perasaan, pergi berkencan, bertukar ciuman di pipi dengan malu-malu, baru boleh berciuman panas. Melumat bibir satu sama lain seperti manusia kehausan.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jean bukan Kalkulus, dan Marco tidak perlu silabus untuk mengenalnya.

Mereka bisa melakukannya dengan urutan sesuka hati tergantung suasana, tidak melulu harus berurutan seperti dalam teori. Karena yang pertama kali membuat Marco jatuh cinta pada Jean bukanlah parasnya yang rupawan, melainkan bahasa isyarat yang ia gunakan.

* * *

 **AN : Woah, akhirnya bisa mengekspresikan kecintaan pada MarcoJean, OTP baru saya.**

 **Saya belajar sedikit ASL (American Sign Language). Baru tau dasar-dasarnya saja, jadi nggak semua kalimat dalam cerita ini saya tahu bagaimana mengisyaratkannya. Maaf.**


End file.
